(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski or similar device for sliding on snow having a mounting plate for a binding or for parts thereof, such as a binding plate and/or heel plate, which mounting plate is mounted on, especially bonded or welded to, the top face of the ski.
(2) Description of Related Art
The arrangement of mounting aids in the form of so-called binding plates on the top face of a ski is generally known. The binding plate is generally fastened to the top face of the ski by means of screws. In order for the screws to have sufficient hold in the ski or ski body, the ski body needs to be formed with separate reinforcement in the region in which the binding plate is fastened. As a rule, this is achieved by the integration of a solid wood core or of a separate mounting plate made of plastics or metal into the binding region of a ski or snowboard. Clearly, such reinforcing inserts have an appreciable influence on the flexural strength and torsional rigidity of the ski, on the one hand, and on the flexibility of the ski, on the other hand. In addition, they increase the weight of the ski by a not inconsiderable amount. To find a remedy for that, it is proposed in WO 2004/045728 A2 to provide a mounting aid in the form of a mounting plate bonded or welded to the top face of the ski, onto which plate the binding or parts thereof, such as a binding plate and/or heel plate, can then be mounted in a simple manner. The fastening of the mounting plate is not to affect the properties of the ski. Accordingly, ski and mounting plate are to form an integral structural unit in terms of the mechanical properties, such as thermal expansion, tensile strength, flexural strength and torsional rigidity etc. Ski and mounting plate are to be connected to one another as though they constituted a one-piece structural unit. For that purpose, the mounting plate is preferably welded or bonded substantially over the whole surface to the top face of the ski. In terms of process technology, the application of the mounting plate can either take place after the ski has been produced or can be effected together with the top layer of the ski. The mounting plate has an undercut longitudinal guide for the longitudinal positioning and fixing of the binding or of binding parts. Fixing is effected preferably by means of clamping screws, which are associated with the binding or the binding parts and co-operate with the mounting plate. In a preferred implementation, the mounting plate is approximately T-shaped or U-shaped in cross-section, wherein, in the first case, the transverse land extends spaced from, and parallel to, the top face of the ski, with the result that it is possible for the binding housing or a binding plate to engage beneath the two lateral longitudinal edges of the mounting plate so formed. In the last-mentioned implementation, with the U-shaped mounting plate, the two upwardly projecting arms thereof are each drawn inwards in the shape of a hook, with the result that a longitudinal guide rail is formed having longitudinal edges undercut on the inside which engage over a binding housing or a binding plate and/or heel plate.